Die For Ofdense
by sonyatheunicorn
Summary: Your heart has fallen for an employee of Dethklok. But what happens when you start working with him? Will being a dethklok employee be to hard for you? Or can you handle it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction in a **VERY VERY** long time. I think I spelled Moardhouse wrong. I think I spelled a lot of things wrong... I'll correct them if you point them out for me.

I don't Own Anyone except Harley Viper.

* * *

You stare at the television closely. So close it seems like your eyes are going to pop out of your eye sockets. Though hopefully they stay intact until they announce the winner.

The winner for the Dethdate Contest.

You've probably entered more than a thousand times. You were hoping to win your date with one of the eligible bachelors. You then examine one of the thousands of magazines next to you as you read the very small print on the bottom of the page closely, below from where you ripped out the entree form to be in the Dethdate Contest. Your smile turns into a grin. Then you turn your head to the television again as you await for the winner to be announced from the lead singer of Dethklok.

"Uhh.. why are we here again?" the long black haired male announced

".... OH! right the uhh.. date contest...thing..." He continued. Then looking at a paper he was now holding "I'm pleased to say that......uhmm....you know what f**k this!" He then threw the paper away and began to announce "The winner is Harley Viper congratulations..."

Your eyes widen. Bigger than the sun. You're in total shock. You start to shake and tremble as you can feel a possible heart attack coming on. Legs quivering like no tomorrow. Then you come to your senses. Reaching for the remote as fast as you can you re-wind it making sure it was your name said and not someone else.

"The winner is Harley Viper-"

rewind

"Harley Viper-"

rewind

"Harley Viper."

You couldn't hold it in any longer. You scream and jump for joy as you danced around your room. Enjoying every second of today as much as you could but then you hear a knock at your door. As your enjoying the moment you mindlessly open the door.

Then all excitement stops.

Looking out your door you see a kloketeer.

"Are you Harley Viper?"He ask

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"We've come to pick you up for your Dethdate"

You look behind him and see a very, very, very long limo. He pulls you out of your house and closes your door. Then begins to push you towards the limo

"Wait I'm not wearing anything nice!"

After opening the limo door and leading you inside he closes the door and walks off the the front of the limo.

Then you notice someone out of the corner of your eye. It was him.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Viper"

Your eyes widen as your face starts to turn into a light red. Your hair all messy and pajama clothing sill on. You wonder what he's thinking. He looks at you up and down.

"Oh, hello..... Charles" saying his name as if you've met him before. He raises and eyebrow and sips out of the glass he was drinking swaying his wine around.

"So you know me?" looking at you with those dark brown eyes of his you gladly respond.

"I don't know much" You then look down starting to glow a darker shade of red.

"Well... lets get down to serious matter. We'll be dropped off at a nearby mall. You'll be accompanied by a kloketeer to shop for something to wear and get your make-up and hair done. Then you will meet with me and the boys inside the restaurant you'll be eating at. That's when you will choose who you will want to spend the rest of the evening with."

You try to stop blushing and look at him with a straight face.

"Alright I understand... so as I was reading the terms on the magazine It said I can choose any dethklok associate. Am I right?" You held in the urge to smile

"Yes, that is correct." He just gave you a curious look.

That's when the limo stopped. The door opens and you are escorted outside.  
You're almost blinded by the flashing lights everywhere. You see your surrounded by many famous store brands,hotels, clubs, and restaurants. You walk into a random store followed by a Dethklok employee. The store contained a variety of dresses. Though none of them appealed to you. To many bright colors. You liked a dark sort of look. You finally see one that catches your eye. Black and slick with no straps. Cut above your knees.

You try it on and look at the kloketeer and ask him "So?" He just responds saying it looks nice. You look at yourself in the mirror. Your huge breasts holding up the dress as your curved body hugs the fabric.

"I'll take this one." you then smile

"Is that all?"

You then begin to wonder. Maybe a few accessories. You then purchase a choker, hair pin, a few bracelets, and black heels. You're now wearing all of the things you have bought. Then you're seated down for make-up. They work on your face for a period of time. Being gentle as if your a work of art. When they move onto your hair you stop them.

"I'll do this just hand me the tools." you don't like people doing your hair. you like your hair done a certain way that most people don't even know how to style.

The workers just look at you as you begin to style your hair and in a quick manner. You didn't want to keep your date waiting. It turned out nicer then you though. You were so proud of yourself you smiled.

"We must really get going its almost time" you heard the dethklok worker announce

You turn to him and nod as you begin to walk back into a smaller and different limo than the one you came in. The kloketeer escorts you inside one last time. As he closed the door you couldn't get rid of the smile on your face. You've been waiting for this for a long time now. You were going to scream in excitement until the limo stopped.

"That was fast--" You were cut off by the opening of the limo door. You exited the limo and looked to see the fancy restaurant. You begin to walk to the door of it and slowly open the door. This restaurant must be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Full of wonderful decorations. Very nice carved, and painted images on the ceiling. The place was empty but not paying attention you were snapped out of it by someone clearing their throat.

You look to see the five band members of Dethklok. You begin to turn a very dark red as you see all of them in tuxedos. They all looked very handsome. Even Murderface.

"So who's it going to be." You turn your head to what their manager had to say as he was standing a few farther feet away from the band. You giggled a little. You looked at the 5 men standing in front of you once again. They all looked very annoyed like they didn't want to be here but they did take interest on how stunning you looked. You were different from how most regular women dressed to a date.

"I choose..." a small pause entered the room. Though you did that on purpose. You already knew who you wanted.

"You, Charles Foster Ofdense."

Everyone looked at you as if you were stupid. You just stood there smiling looking as cute and innocent as possible.

"Can she..can she do that?" the long black haired male said to their manager

Charles who let out a slight chuckle now realizing why she asked him that strange question in the limo. He then replied to him. "Yeah, she actually can."

"Wells thats dildos! I dressed ups for nothings!?" the blond haired man complain.

"Awws and I wanteds to dates hers too...shes so hots" whined one of the youngest band members

"Alright well... Ima be at the bar if anyone you know... needs me" said the band member with pierced eyebrows

"I schecond that-" replied the one with short triangular hair and clammy hands

"Me too!"

"Mes toos!"

"Me toos!"

You heard everyone else say. They all left for the bar as you were left standing there with Charles. You got incredibly nervous now standing near him. Glowing red.

"So what made you choose me?" He said as he pulled your chair out for you as you sat down. Then walking to his seat.

"I found sudden interest in you when I started listening to Dethklok. Even though you don't get as much spotlight as they do" You pointed behind you to the most brutal band ever.

"Well they are Dethklok-"

"Yeah I know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish I could have seen you more. Or something of that sort." you were so nervous you don't even know what you had just said. He just looked at you as you looked away from him. You snapped into focus again when the waitress came. That's when you realized you needed to stop drifting off.

"Hello. My name is Emily and I'll be your waiter for today. Would you like to start off with any drinks?"

Charles asked for a glass of Brandi then gave the attention to me. I looked at the waitress. She looked like she was disappointing. I bet you she wanted to meet one of the Dethklok band members. Sucks for her.

"Can I just get a glass of water" She nodded and walked away. I then turned my head to Ofdense and smiled sweetly.

He Grined at you. Knowing it was going to be an intersting night.


	2. Chapter 2

From second person to first person

* * *

Today was an interesting night. I didn't think we would have anything in common since I was only 20 and he was way older than I was. I kept messing up my words when I talked because I was shaking like a scared chihuahua. Though I managed to calm myself down once we got to know each other better. We were laughing a lot talking about Dethklok, our Family's, Etc.

He asked me why I still acted like a young naive 18 year old. I just responded saying I didn't want to grow-up yet. There was so much in my life I didn't want to miss out on you know.

"I don't know what to do in my life. I don't know if I'll ever commit to one job it's just been on and off with me" Though I hated to admit it. I said it anyways. It was true. I always though some prince charming would take me away and would take care of me. I wouldn't have to lift a nail to do anything. But this is life and those sort of things don't happen. How spoiled I was when I was little.

"What makes you say that?" He looked at me with curiosity.

"I don't find any field interesting to me." I sort of looked down in shame.

There was a small long pause. Then it was broken by a high pitched voice.

"Ohs you should lets her works at moardhouse!" a drunken Toki exclaimed

"Yeah she could like unclog toilets or...something" Nathan proposed

"Where you listening to our conversations the whole time?" Charles questioned the long black haired man

"No actually.. we were just listening too the non boring parts!" Pickles screamed as he vomited and fainted on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well I assure you Ms. Viper here-"

"Harley" I cut him off as he continued

"Harley" He corrected himself " would not enjoy scrubbing toilets"

"Wells whys donts yous makes her helps yous in managing stuffs?" a non entirely drunk Skwisgar implied.

"Well there is much more to be managed at Moardhouse now and days and it is getting more difficult to keep up." He was now concentrating. I was just standing there like a dumb blond. I didn't know what was just happening. Am I getting applied for a job? I thought this was a date.

"Do you think you are willing to become my personal assistant at Moardhouse Harley?"

My face brighten and I had the biggest smile on my face. Hearing him say that made my day. A light pink blush went over my pale skin. Words could not express my answer so I nodded

"Sche better not make usch do girly stuff!" Murderface said annoyed. Not enjoying that there was going to be a woman to help manage their band. He had his arms crossed as he look to his band members.

The band conversated and all tried to agree to the acceptance of their new dethklok employee while walking to a limo parked outside. The manager had now stood up and so did I. He pushed in my chair and he walked me outside where another limo had arrived especially for us. He led me in the limo, opened the door for me while I got inside, and then entered in himself. It was quiet a long ride to my home.

"So I'll be working along side with you." I said looking at him with a smile on my face

"Yes. It seems like it. I'm sure working at moardhouse will be interesting enough for you" he said

I barely noticed how close he was and I was blushing like crazy again. He noticed this but he decided not to say anything. Until we got to my house he walked me to the door and we stood in silence.

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it." I said shyly

"Yes, well I enjoyed it myself too" You could tell he didn't know what to say. He began to walk away slowly before I snapped and ran towards him before he got to the limo door. He turned around and was surprised by my action.

I kissed him. His lips were so soft. Like nothing I've ever felt before. It was amazing. I was surprised he just stood there. Maybe he was in shock? He didn't pull away so I did the honors of doing it for him. I stood there beaming red from my face and then had the courage to say something.

"Well see you later... Charles" I gave him a heartwarming smile and fast walked to the door. Then entered my home and closed the door. Once I did I leaned on it not being able to wipe off the smile on my face. Sighing and slowly falling down and sitting on the floor. This is a moment I would never forget.

The next day I woke up and felt like crap. I was tiered from last night. Not just from the big date but when I got home. I was so excited from kissing Charles's soft lips I couldn't help but touch myself afterwords.

I was woken up by a hard pounding on my door. It was 6am! What the hell! Who the f**k is waking me up at 6 in the morning! I get out of bed and go to the door not realizing I was not wearing anything but my bra and panties. Opening the door I was dragged out forcefully by someone dressed in all black. I knew who it was. I was then put into a car and noticing it was a kloketeer driving. I began to relax in relief. I didn't know where I was being taken to until remembered I had a job now. I sighed and thought to myself. I got interrupted in my thoughts by the car stopping. stepping outside and walking to the entrance of Moardhouse I entered as the guards let me through. I haven't realized yet I was only wearing my undergarments. Everyone was looking at me but I was to caught up in the moment inside the lobby I look around. This place is bigger than I thought. I noticed the table was in a shape of a saw. I giggled and said in a low voice "How brutal..."

"Woahs mamas"

I turn my head and notice Skwissgar and Toki standing in awe. I looked at them for a moment. Thats when a reality check hit me and I remembered I was half naked. I darkened a deep red and decided to say something

"It's like you've never seen a half naked woman before"

"Wells I'm mores into the gmilfs stuffs..."

"I hasnts seens a hot nakeds girls in a while..." Toki said disappointing with a hangover

I heard someone walking over here from behind them. They came into focus as they entered the room.

"Uhm, Will you please care to explain to me why are you half naked Ms. Viper" Charles asked

"Harley. and I was dragged out of my house without notice so I didn't get to dress before I left." I argued

"Sorry for not telling you about the work schedule last night.." a long pause came between us as we remembered last night

"Did yous guys do's the do?" Skwisgar interrupted

"Ohs no wonders your half naked rights now" Toki replied

"Nothing happened between me and Ms. Viper last night" I didn't noticed he called me by my last name again. To busy blushing as Charles had said that. I wish something DID happen.

"Now Ms. Vi- I mean Harley. Will you please follow me to my office." I did as he said. His office was nice. very big and classy I guess. He got a kloketeer to get me blanket to cover myself as they brought my clothing and belonging to moardhouse. He sat in his Chair and as i stood in front of his desk.

"I've decided it will be much suitable if you lived here. It wont be much of a hassle for you and it will be easier for you to work." Seeing him sitting there. Looking so superior. God I wish i could pounce on him. Then I just realized something.

"Thanks for telling me this before asking for my permission to move here..."

"Sorry.."

Since we're now working together does that mean we couldn't have a relationship? I wonder...

Snapping back to reality once again I heard him continue talking.

"I'll have a dethklok employee escort you to your new room containing your belongings. You can meet me in the band meeting room. We're going to have a meeting soon so once you get to your room you'll find your work clothes spread onto your bed. Also just to let you know if you run into the chef try not to be startled."

I looked at him weirdly. Then I decided to respond.

"I understand" I gave him a smile and left the room. Still holding that smile in place I was so excited to be working in Moardhouse. Especially working with the handsome Charles Foster Ofdense. Could today get any better? Then again I am working here now so I shouldnt get my emotions all mixed up. I'll just have to keep them inside until I get off of work. Heh I wonder when that is. I begin to walk to my new room escorted by a kloketeer. My new room. In my new home. Moardhouse.


End file.
